The present invention relates to monitoring of electrical components and, in particular, it relates to a device and corresponding method for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off.
The battery of a combustion engine may be considered one of the principle components of the overall electrical system of a vehicle or a device operable by the combustion engine, since so much depends upon its proper and reliable function. In general, a combustion engine refers to any engine operating by combustion or burning of fuel in the presence of a supply of oxidation. A combustion engine may be part of a vehicle, where a vehicle may be any mobile device powered by the combustion engine for carrying or transporting persons or objects of any kind, for example, an automobile, a recreational vehicle, a truck, a farm vehicle such as a tractor or cotton combine, a fork lift, a train, an airplane, or a boat. A combustion engine may also be part of a stand alone, generally immobile, device, such as an electrical generator, a cement mixer, or heavy duty power machinery.
The importance of the battery of a combustion engine is most needed and appreciated at the time of starting the engine. Operation of a combustion engine ordinarily involves activating a starter mechanism. A starter mechanism of a combustion engine typically features a multitude of electrical and mechanical elements, including the basic elements of a battery as an initial source of electrical power, a starter motor for mechanically meshing with and turning the crankshaft of the engine motor, the engine motor crankshaft, a coil for generating high voltage required for continuous operation of the engine, and a myriad of related electrical and mechanical circuitry and connections among the various elements of the starter mechanism and related mechanisms and elements of the engine. In principle, a starter mechanism of a combustion engine operates in relation to an electrically and mechanically varying load, where the load features a varying combination of electrical and mechanical loads.
It is known that a vehicle battery, for any vehicle as described above, is ordinarily characterized by a rated state or condition of in-use charge having a limited lifetime during which the battery is expected to properly function by activating or energizing the starter mechanism for starting the motor of a combustion engine. Following this charged state lifetime, which is generally predictable according to particular operating conditions of a charge rated battery, the battery must eventually be replaced. Typically, checking a battery for possible replacement, or simply replacing the battery, is only performed once the battery, having a below normal state of charge, is no longer able to start the engine. This situation may arise when a vehicle operator is in a hurry to drive somewhere, during rain and/or cold weather, at holiday times when garages are usually closed, or when one is a long distance from help. Battery failure is therefore a common source of aggravation for many vehicle operators on a daily basis.
A number of methods are available for determining when the state or condition of charge of a battery is insufficient to activate or energize a starter motor and thus fail to enable starting of the vehicle engine. One method is to measure the specific gravity of the electrolyte within a battery. This procedure is ordinarily done by a professional or trained auto mechanic, since hazardous chemicals are involved during such a measurement. Another method involves measuring the internal resistance of a battery by using one of various procedures. This method also requires technical/professional knowledge and/or workers. Yet another method involves continuous measurement and display of battery voltage during the entire life of the battery.
An example of a system based on measuring internal resistance of a battery is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,017 to Yang which describes a device for checking the charge state of a vehicle battery. This device checks battery charge by indirectly measuring internal resistance of the battery. This is done by measuring voltage of a capacitor charged by a vehicle battery. Measurement is performed at a pre-determined time. At higher capacitor voltage, internal resistance of the battery is lower, and the state of charge of the battery is considered inside the rated working range. The device provides visual display of capacitor voltage, thereby indicating battery internal resistance, which in turn shows the state of charge of the battery. Measuring internal resistance of a battery typically results in high consumption of energy and heating of the battery, potentially causing sparks leading to an engine fire or other damage if done by an improperly trained person.
To overcome limitations associated with the above described methods, Yaffe et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,333, which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if filly set forth herein, disclose a device and method for measuring the state of charge of a combustion engine battery and warning when the battery is about to run out, but is still able to start a vehicle motor,. thereby allowing a vehicle operator to continue driving the vehicle, and prepare for timely replacement of the battery. The disclosed device 10, shown as a block diagram in FIG. 1, includes (a) a voltage level tester 11 for measuring, either directly or indirectly, a voltage across battery terminals 8 and 9 at the end of a given engine starting time interval, (b) a timer 12 responsive to activation of a starter mechanism to time the given engine starting time interval, (c) a counter 15 for maintaining a cumulative or incremental count of occasions on which the battery voltage is below a given level, and (d) an alarm unit 16 for providing a warning signal when the cumulative or incremental count exceeds a pre-determined number of counts. In a preferred embodiment, the voltage level tester continuously measures the voltage across the battery, and the timer identifies activation of the starter mechanism by a corresponding sudden drop in voltage across the battery.
According to the method for operating device 10 disclosed by Yaffe et al., the warning signal, in the form of an audible alarm or visual signal, activates when the incremental count exceeds a given number, following activation of the starter mechanism or motor. The main objective of this procedure, that of alerting a vehicle operator, following engine starting, of deterioration of a starter mechanism in general, and of near failing battery charge in particular, may not be achieved for one or a combination of the following realistically limiting reasons.
First, following engine starting, activation of a standard audible alarm used in such an application may be insufficiently loud to overcome normal background noise internal and/or external to the vehicle, continuing henceforth from engine starting, in order to be effectively heard by the vehicle operator. With respect to noise internal to the vehicle, this is especially the case if vehicle accessories such as a radio and/or a climate control mechanism are simultaneously activated with engine starting, a situation quite commonly occurring as a consequence of a vehicle operator failing to turn-off all accessories prior to the time of previous engine turn-off. Moreover, depending upon the immediate environment of the initially parked vehicle, such an audible alarm simply may not be able to compete with substantially higher decibel levels of noise external to the vehicle, especially in urban environments.
Second, following engine starting, activation of a deteriorating starter mechanism visual warning signal appearing, for example, somewhere along the operator side of the vehicle dashboard, may not be noticed among the standard multitude of visual signals also displayed along the operator side of the vehicle dashboard during the time of starting the engine. Third, following engine starting, the audible alarm and/or visual signal may malfunction or even be entirely absent due to circuit failure. Thus, the device and method for warning a vehicle operator of starter mechanism, or battery charge, deterioration as disclosed by Yaffe et al., are expected to be effective under essentially ideal engine starting conditions, but, are notably limited under realistic vehicle starting and operating conditions.
These three limitations associated with the device and method of Yaffe et al. are successfully overcome in an improved device and method for measuring and warning of vehicle battery deterioration, as disclosed by the same inventors, Zur et al., in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/404,832, which is incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein. The disclosed device 40, shown as a block diagram in FIG. 2, includes the same components as device 10 of FIG. 1, and as the improvement, additionally includes (e) at least one engine noise and/or vibration sensor 20 operatively connected for sensing engine noise and/or vibration, (f) at least one engine noise and/or vibration level tester 22 operatively connected so as to measure engine noise and/or vibration and to compare the measurement to a corresponding pre-determined threshold level of engine noise and/or vibration for distinguishing between engine activation and engine non-activation, where engine non-activation includes engine turn-off, (g) a logic circuit 24 operatively connected to engine noise and/or vibration level tester 22 and to alarm unit 16 for performing at least one xe2x80x98ANDxe2x80x99 logic operation on a first signal received from engine noise and/or vibration level tester 22 and on a delayed second signal received from counter 15, such that logic circuit 24 upon completing the correct xe2x80x98ANDxe2x80x99 logic operation actuates alarm unit 16 for providing an additional warning signal following engine turn-off, and (h) a delay mechanism 26 operatively connected to counter 15 and to logic circuit 24 for effecting the delay of the delayed second signal sent from counter 15 to logic circuit 24 so as to effect actuation of alarm unit 16 for providing the additional warning signal following engine turn-off.
According to the method of operation of device 40 disclosed by Zur et al., the warning signal activates a first time when the incremental count of below level battery charge exceeds a given number following activation of the starter mechanism or motor, and activates a second time when noise and/or vibration level tester 22 registers engine noise and/or vibration less than a threshold level corresponding to engine turn-off, so as to provide the vehicle operator an additional warning of battery charge deterioration, regardless of whether the first warning signal was actuated, noticed or heard.
There are several sources of below normal charge state or deterioration of a combustion engine battery. First, focusing on the battery itself, as a consequence of the chemical composition and mechanism of consumption of a standard combustion engine battery, normal use and aging involve a slow, but gradual, decrease in the charge state of the battery. Thus, assuming all mechanisms and components of the electrical system, such as lights or air conditioning, of the combustion engine which are in electronic communication with the battery are normally operated by an operator and properly functioning, battery charge declines with time during normal usage. Second, focusing on the overall electrical system of a combustion engine, since the battery is in electronic communication with multiple mechanisms and components of the electrical system, a malfunction in one or more of such mechanisms or components could cause abnormal and excessive drainage of battery charge and therefore cause battery charge deterioration. For example, a malfunctioning starter mechanism may involve an excessive load being placed upon the battery during starting conditions, thereby accelerating battery charge deterioration. Alternatively, a malfunctioning charging mechanism, featuring standard electrical system components such as an alternator or generator and related circuitry and wiring to the battery, may be abnormally charging the battery during operation of the vehicle or device. Alternatively, a fault in the circuit, wiring, or activation, of an anti-theft alarm device, may involve a relatively small, but continuous, parasitic load being placed upon the battery during engine non-operating conditions, thereby gradually accelerating battery charge deterioration.
A third common source of battery charge deterioration focuses on the operator of a combustion engine of a vehicle or a device at the time of turning off the engine, where the operator fails to turn-off lights used for either driving the vehicle or operating the device with lights, or where the operator activates hazard lights for an excessive duration. Leaving lights on, especially the main high-intensity headlights, following engine turn-off, for an extended period of time such as more than a couple of hours, produces the highly undesirable effect of significant, or deep, battery discharge leading to accelerated battery deterioration and ultimately termination of battery function.
Detecting, measuring, and indicating or warning of in-use battery charge deterioration, during engine starting and following engine turn-off, are successfully accomplished by applying improved device 40 and the method disclosed by Zur et al., however, there is no provision for indicating in-use normal battery charging, or abnormal battery charging due specifically to a malfunctioning charging system, or, abnormal battery discharging due specifically to an operator leaving lights on or faulty operation of an anti-theft alarm system, either during engine operation or following engine turn-off. In particular, device 40 shown in FIG. 2 and corresponding method, can be used for generally indicating battery charge deterioration relating to a problem with the starter mechanism, where the starter mechanism includes the battery and other components, either during the time of starting or following turning off the combustion engine. It may only later be determined, for example, by separate mechanical inspection, that the source of in-use battery charge deterioration is a problem related to another malfunctioning mechanism or component, such as the alternator, of the overall combustion engine electrical system, and may not be a problem of the battery itself.
Ideally, a combustion engine battery charge monitoring device includes a means for in-use detecting, measuring, and indicating battery charging and/or discharging, immediately following the start of a charging problem, and includes a means for indicating, and remembering or storing the indication, during and following engine turn-off for the engine in the off mode. The utility of providing a means for remembering or storing the indication of in-use abnormal battery charging and/or discharging during and following engine turn-off is to enable a vehicle operator or mechanic to locate and properly diagnose the charging and/or discharging problem, either immediately following engine turn-off, or, at a later, more convenient time following engine turn-off. There exist devices and methods for detecting, measuring, and indicating a problem related to in-use battery charging and/or discharging during operation of a vehicle or device, but none provides a means or mechanism for indicating, or remembering or storing an indication of, in-use battery charging or discharging during or following engine turn-off.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,888 issued to Kremer, a device is described for monitoring the state of charge of a battery during engine operation, including a voltage divider, a resistive bridge circuit, a current sensor, an amplifier, and a detector. During battery discharge, a reduction of battery voltage unbalances the resistive bridge circuit causing an opposite sense voltage compensation proportional to the discharge current measured by the current sensor. The device also includes a pulse generator, counter, and integrator for selectively actuating the detector, according to a pre-determined threshold level of drop in battery voltage, for establishing an alarm condition corresponding to battery discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,026 issued to Finger et al., a device and method are disclosed for measuring the state of charge of a battery during its discharge from a charged condition, during engine operation, including a means for monitoring voltage output, a pulse generator, counter, and integrator, and a means for producing a warning signal according to a pre-determined threshold level of rate of drop in battery voltage during the discharge time interval. The device of Finger et al., in contrast to that of Kremer, includes no current sensor for determining battery discharge.
With respect to indicating a problem specifically related to the charging mechanism in general, or alternator in particular, of a combustion engine, vehicles are ordinarily equipped with a standard device for indicating such a problem including an automatically activatable low charging indicator lamp or LED located along the dashboard. During in-use vehicle operation, the low charging indicator lamp goes on and off, according to the state of the charging mechanism, and according to predetermined criteria or threshold levels of charging set into the device by the vehicle manufacturer. In a typical scenario, the low charging indicator lamp goes on simultaneous with engine starting, as the charging mechanism has not yet achieved steady state of full or normal battery charging. Essentially immediately thereafter, the low charging indicator lamp goes off, indicating normal operation of the charging mechanism in general, and the alternator in particular. During steady state operation of the vehicle, should the state or magnitude of battery charging fall below one of the pre-set criteria or threshold levels, the low charging indicator lamp once again goes on. During continued vehicle operation, should the state or magnitude of battery charging rise above the pre-set criterion or threshold level, the low charging indicator lamp once again goes off, and so on, automatically, according to the charging dynamics of the charging mechanism throughout the duration of vehicle operation. Once the engine is turned off, however, the in-use low charging indicator lamp goes off until renewed starting of the engine.
Each of the above described prior art devices and methods enables monitoring and warning of in-use abnormal battery charging and/or discharging during engine operation, but includes no means or mechanism for remembering or storing the indication of in-use abnormal, or normal, battery charging or discharging during or following engine turn-off.
With respect to indicating a problem of abnormal or parasitic battery discharging caused by a vehicle operator accidentally or intentionally leaving headlights on following engine turn-off, resulting in undesirably draining battery charge, vehicles ate ordinarily equipped with a standard device for indicating such a problem by an automatically actuatable audio or visual indicator. One such standard device operates according to a mechanism featuring a logical xe2x80x98ANDxe2x80x99 gate, wherein an electrical circuit includes one connection to the vehicle headlights switch and a second connection to a vehicle door, typically the door of the vehicle operator, such that the logical xe2x80x98ANDxe2x80x99 condition is fulfilled when the headlights switch is in the on position and the operator opens the door for leaving the vehicle.
Clearly, this type of widely used device is useful for reminding the vehicle operator to turn off the headlights. However, it is exclusively limited to providing indirect indication of abnormal battery discharging only with respect to leaving headlights on, and provides no indication, direct or indirect, of any other problem of abnormal or parasitic battery discharging, such as that caused by an improperly functioning vehicle anti-theft alarm system or by hazard warning lights left on for an excessive duration, during or following engine turn-off.
To one of ordinary skill of the art, there is thus a need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have a device and corresponding method for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off.
The present invention relates to a device and corresponding method for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off. The device and method of the present invention are based on the novel cooperative operation of a current sensor, a charge level tester, a latch circuit, a charge indicator, and a voltage level tester, in a first circuit for detecting, measuring, indicating, and storing an indication of in use normal or abnormal battery charging during engine operation throught engine turn-off, and cooperative operation of the current sensor, a discharge level tester, a delay mechanism, a high discharge indicator, and the voltage level tester, in a second circuit for detecting, measuring, and indicating abnormal battery discharging following engine turn-off.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method for indicating in-use charging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, featuring the capability of monitoring battery charging during engine operation, providing an indication of normal or abnormal battery charging during engine operation, and for storing the indication of normal or abnormal battery charging from the initial indication of battery charging through engine turn-off until engine restart.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method for indicating abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, featuring the capability of monitoring battery discharge following engine turn-off, for example, by providing an operator warning of either lights left on, or of an improperly operating vehicle anti-theft alarm system, following engine turn-off.
Thus, according to the present invention, there is provided a device for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) a first circuit for the indicating in-use battery charging during engine operation, through and following engine turn-off, the first circuit comprising: (i) a first circuit current sensor operatively connected for sensing in-use battery charging current, converting the sensed in-use battery charging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed in-use battery charging current, and generating an in-use battery charging signal corresponding to the voltage; (ii) a charge level tester operatively connected to the first circuit current sensor for measuring a magnitude of the in-use battery charging signal sent by the first circuit current sensor, comparing the in-use battery charging signal magnitude to a pre-determined in-use battery charging level, and generating a charge level tester signal proportional to the in-use battery charging signal magnitude when the in-use battery charging signal magnitude is greater than the pre-determined in-use battery charging level; (iii) a latch circuit operatively connected to the charge level tester for receiving and registering the charge level tester signal sent by the charge level tester as an indication of the in-use battery charging, storing the indication of the in-use battery charging, and generating a latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging; (iv) a charge indicator operatively connected to the latch circuit for receiving the latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging, and providing an indication of the in-use battery charging to an engine operator during the in-use engine operation, through and following the engine turn-off; and (v) a first circuit voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery for measuring voltage of the engine battery, comparing the battery voltage to a pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, and sending a first circuit voltage level tester signal to the latch circuit for resetting the latch circuit when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting; and (b) a second circuit for the indicating abnormal battery discharging following engine turn-off, the second circuit comprising: (i) a second circuit current sensor operatively connected for sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a battery discharging signal corresponding to the voltage; (ii) a discharge level tester operatively connected to the second circuit current sensor for measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the second circuit current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level; (iii) a delay mechanism for delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until the delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of the engine turn-off to the discharge level tester; (iv) a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester for receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator following the engine turn-off; and (v) a second circuit voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery for measuring the battery voltage, comparing the battery voltage to a pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off, and sending a second circuit voltage level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off.
According to further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the first circuit current sensor features a current sensor mechanism selected from the group consisting of a Hall Effect current sensor mechanism configured externally and immediately parallel to a wire electrically connecting a battery lead to a load of the engine, and a current sensor mechanism electrically connected in series of a wire electrically connecting a battery lead to the load of the engine.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the first circuit in-use battery charging current sensed by the first circuit current sensor corresponds to the battery charging current selected from the group consisting of normal battery charging current and abnormal battery charging current.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the first circuit pre-determined battery charging level includes a charging level greater than initial battery charging effected by a charging mechanism, the charging mechanism is selected from the group consisting of an alternator and a generator.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the first circuit indication of the in-use battery charging provided by the charge indicator appears at a location selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to a part of the engine, external to a part of the engine includes internal to a vehicle cabin along a dashboard display, and whereby the indication is of a form selected from the group consisting of-a warning signal and a non-warning signal, the warning signal is selected from the group consisting of an audio signal, a visual signal, and an electromagnetic signal, the non-warning signal includes a digital readout.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the first circuit first circuit voltage level tester is connected to the engine battery by a connection selected from the group consisting of a direct electro mechanical connection to leads of the battery and an indirect electrical connection to the engine battery, the indirect electrical connection features the first circuit voltage level tester connected in an electrical circuit of the engine selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to the engine.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the second circuit at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging is selected from the group consisting of a battery discharging level corresponding to vehicle headlights in an operative mode, a battery discharging level corresponding to vehicle hazard lights in an operative mode, a battery discharging level corresponding to a vehicle anti-theft alarm device in an abnormal operative mode, and a battery discharging level corresponding to at least one vehicle accessory in an abnormal operative mode.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the second circuit indication of the battery abnormal discharging provided by the high discharge indicator appears at a location selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to a part of the engine, external to a part of the engine includes internal to a vehicle cabin along a dashboard display, and whereby the indication is of a form selected from the group consisting of a warning signal and a non-warning signal, the warning signal selected from the group consisting of an audio signal, a visual signal, and an electromagnetic signal.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the second circuit second circuit voltage level tester is connected to the engine battery by a connection selected from the group consisting of a direct electro mechanical connection to leads of the battery and an indirect electrical connection to the engine battery, the indirect electrical connection features the second circuit voltage level tester connected in an electrical circuit of the engine selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to the engine.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the device further comprises at least one temperature sensor associated with corresponding at least one component of the device selected from the group consisting of the charge level tester, the discharge level tester, the first circuit voltage level tester, and the second circuit voltage level tester, for measuring ambient temperature in a vicinity of the engine, and wherein the at least one component varies and is adjustable in relation to the ambient temperature.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the first circuit current sensor and the second circuit current sensor are configured, operatively connected, and function as a single current sensor for sensing battery current selected from the group consisting of the in-use battery charging current and the battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery current, and generating a current sensor signal selected from the group consisting of the in-use battery charging signal and the battery discharging signal, corresponding to the voltage.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the first circuit voltage level tester and the second circuit voltage level tester are configured, operatively connected to the engine battery, and function as a single voltage level tester for measuring the battery voltage, comparing the battery voltage to the pre-determined battery voltage levels, sending a corresponding voltage level tester signal to the latch circuit for resetting the latch circuit when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, and sending a corresponding voltage level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the device further comprises: (c) a third circuit operatively connected to the voltage level tester selected from the group consisting of the first circuit voltage level tester and the second circuit voltage level tester, for detecting and warning of a problem with a starter mechanism of the combustion engine.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the third circuit comprises: (i) the voltage level tester for continuously measuring the battery voltage at the end of a given engine starting time interval; (ii) a timer responsive to activation of the starter mechanism to time the given engine starting time interval; (iii) a counter for maintaining a cumulative count of occasions on which the battery voltage is below a given level; and (iv) an alarm unit for providing a warning signal, the warning signal actuated in at least one form selected from the group consisting of an audible signal, a visual signal, and an electromagnetic signal, when the cumulative count exceeds a pre-determined number of counts, following activation of the starter mechanism, the warning signal temporally actuated selected from the group consisting of during activation of the starter mechanism, following engine turn-off, and, during activation of the starter mechanism and following engine turn-off
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) a first circuit for the indicating in-use battery charging during engine operation, through and following engine turn-off, the first circuit comprising: (i) a first circuit current sensor operatively connected for sensing in-use battery charging current, converting the sensed in-use battery charging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed in-use battery charging current, and generating an in-use battery charging signal corresponding to the voltage; (ii) a charge level tester operatively connected to the first circuit current sensor for measuring a magnitude of the in-use battery charging signal sent by the first circuit current sensor, comparing the in-use battery charging signal magnitude to a pre-determined in-use battery charging level, and generating a charge level tester signal proportional to the in-use battery charging signal magnitude when the in-use battery charging signal magnitude is greater than the pre-determined in-use battery charging level; (iii) a latch circuit operatively connected to the charge level tester for receiving and registering the charge level tester signal sent by the charge level tester as an indication of the in-use battery charging, storing the indication of the in-use battery charging, and generating a latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging; (iv) a charge indicator operatively connected to the latch circuit for receiving the latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging, and providing an indication of the in-use battery charging to an engine operator during the engine operation, through and following the engine turn-off; and (v) a voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery for measuring voltage of the engine battery, comparing the battery voltage to a pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, and sending a voltage level tester signal to the latch circuit for resetting the latch circuit when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting; and (b) a second circuit for the indicating abnormal battery discharging following engine turn-off, the second circuit comprising: (i) a second circuit current sensor operatively connected for sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a battery discharging signal corresponding to the voltage; (ii) a discharge level tester operatively connected to the second circuit current sensor for measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the second circuit current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one predetermined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level; (iii) a delay mechanism for delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until the delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of engine turn-off to the discharge level tester; (iv) a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester for receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator; (v) at least one engine characteristic sensor selected from the group consisting of engine noise sensors and engine vibration sensors operatively connected for sensing at least one engine characteristic selected from the group consisting of engine noise and engine vibration, and generating at least one engine characteristic sensor signal corresponding to the at least one engine characteristic; and (vi) at least one engine characteristic level tester selected from the group consisting of engine noise level testers and engine vibration level testers operatively connected to the at least one engine characteristic sensor for measuring the at least one engine characteristic sensor signal generated and sent by the at least one engine characteristic sensor, comparing the measurement to at least one corresponding predetermined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic for distinguishing between engine operation and engine non-operation, the engine non-operation including the engine turn-off, and sending at least one engine characteristic level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the measurement is less than the at least one corresponding pre-determined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic corresponding to the engine turn-off.
According to further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the second circuit the at least one engine characteristic level tester measures the at least one engine characteristic sensor signal as a function of time selected from the group consisting of a continuous function of time and a discontinuous function of time.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the device further comprises at least one temperature sensor associated with corresponding at least one component of the device selected from the group consisting of the charge level tester, the discharge level tester, the first circuit voltage level tester, the second circuit voltage level tester, and the at least one engine characteristic level tester, for measuring ambient temperature in a vicinity of the engine, and wherein the at least one component varies and is adjustable in relation to the ambient temperature.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the device described below, the device further comprises: (c) a third circuit operatively connected to the voltage level tester for detecting and warning of a problem with a starter mechanism of the combustion engine.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for indicating abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) a current sensor operatively connected for sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a battery discharging signal corresponding to the voltage; (b) a discharge level tester operatively connected to the current sensor for measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level; (c) a delay mechanism for delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until the delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of the engine turn-off to the discharge level tester; (d) a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester for receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator following the engine turn-off; and (e) a voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery for measuring the battery voltage, comparing the battery voltage to a predetermined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off, and sending a voltage level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for indicating abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) a current sensor operatively connected for sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a battery discharging signal corresponding to the voltage; (b) a discharge level tester operatively connected to the current sensor for measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level; (c) a delay mechanism for delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until the delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of the engine turn-off to the discharge level tester; (d) a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester for receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator following the engine turn-off; (e) at least one engine characteristic sensor selected from the group consisting of engine noise sensors and engine vibration sensors operatively connected for sensing at least one engine characteristic selected from the group consisting of engine noise and engine vibration, and generating at least one engine characteristic sensor signal corresponding to the at least one engine characteristic; and (f) at least one engine characteristic level tester selected from the group consisting of engine noise level testers and engine vibration level testers operatively connected to the at least one- engine characteristic sensor for measuring the at least one engine characteristic sensor signal generated and sent by the at least one engine characteristic sensor, comparing the measurement to at least one corresponding pre-determined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic for distinguishing between engine operation and engine non-operation, the engine non-operation including the engine turn-off, and sending at least one engine characteristic level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the measurement is less than the at least one corresponding pre-determined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic corresponding to the engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) indicating in-use battery charging during engine operation, through and following engine turn-off, by operation of a first circuit, the operation of the first circuit comprising: (i) sensing in-use battery charging current, converting the sensed in-use battery charging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed in-use battery charging current, and generating an in-use battery charging signal corresponding to the voltage, by an operatively connected first circuit current sensor; (ii) measuring a magnitude of the in-use battery charging signal sent by the first circuit current sensor, comparing the first in-use battery charging signal magnitude to a predetermined in-use battery charging level, and generating a charge level tester signal proportional to the in-use battery charging signal magnitude when the in-use battery charging signal magnitude is greater than the pre-determined in-use battery charging level, by a charge level tester operatively connected to the first circuit current sensor; (iii) receiving and registering the charge level tester signal sent by the charge level tester as an indication of the in-use battery charging, storing the indication of the in-use battery charging, and generating a latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging, by a latch circuit operatively connected to the charge level tester; (iv) receiving the latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging, and providing an indication of the in-use battery charging to an engine operator during the in-use engine operation, through and following the engine turn-off, by a charge indicator operatively connected to the latch circuit; and (v) measuring voltage of the engine battery, comparing the battery voltage to a predetermined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, and sending a first circuit voltage level tester signal to the latch circuit for resetting the latch circuit when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, by a first circuit voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery; and (b) indicating abnormal battery discharging following engine turn-off, by operation of a second circuit, the operation of the second circuit comprising: (i) sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a battery discharging signal corresponding to the voltage, by an operatively connected second circuit current sensor; (ii) measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the second circuit current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one predetermined battery discharging level, by a discharge level tester operatively connected to the second circuit current sensor; (iii) delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until a delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of the engine turn-off to the discharge level tester, by the delay mechanism operatively connected to the discharge level tester; (iv) receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator following the engine turn-off, by a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester; and (v) measuring the battery voltage, comparing the battery voltage to a pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off, and sending a second circuit voltage level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the battery voltage is less than the predetermined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off, by a second circuit voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery.
According to further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the first circuit current sensor operates according to a current sensor mechanism selected from the group consisting of a Hall Effect current sensor mechanism configured externally and immediately parallel to a wire electrically connecting a battery lead to a load of the engine, and a current sensor mechanism electrically connected in series of a wire electrically connecting a battery lead to the load of the engine.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the first circuit the in-use battery charging current sensed by the first circuit current sensor corresponds to the battery charging current selected from the group consisting of normal battery charging current and abnormal battery charging current.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the first circuit the-pre-determined battery charging level includes a charging level greater than initial battery charging effected by a charging mechanism, the charging mechanism is selected from the group consisting of an alternator and a generator.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the first circuit indication of the in-use battery charging provided by the charge indicator appears at a location selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to a part of the engine, the external to a part of; the engine includes internal to a vehicle cabin along a dashboard display, and whereby the indication is of a form selected from the group consisting of a warning signal and a non-warning signal, the warning signal is selected from the group consisting of an audio signal, a visual signal, and an electromagnetic signal, the non-warning signal includes a digital readout.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the first circuit the first circuit voltage level tester is connected to the engine battery by a connection selected from the group consisting of a direct electromechanical connection to leads of the battery and an indirect electrical connection to the engine battery, the indirect electrical connection features the first circuit voltage level tester connected in an electrical circuit of the engine selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to the engine.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the second circuit the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging is selected from the group consisting of a battery discharging level corresponding to vehicle headlights in an operative mode, a battery discharging level corresponding to vehicle hazard lights in an operative mode, a battery discharging level corresponding to a vehicle anti-theft alarm device in an abnormal operative mode, and a battery discharging level corresponding to at least one vehicle accessory in an abnormal operative mode.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the second circuit the indication of the battery abnormal discharging provided by the high discharge indicator appears at a location selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to a part of the engine, the external to a part of the engine includes internal to a vehicle cabin along a dashboard display, and whereby the indication is of a form selected from the group consisting of a warning signal and a non-warning signal, the warning signal selected from the group consisting of an audio signal, a visual signal, and an electromagnetic signal.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the second circuit the second circuit voltage level tester is connected to the engine battery by a connection selected from the group consisting of a direct electromechanical connection to leads of the battery and an indirect electrical connection to the engine battery, the indirect electrical connection features the second circuit voltage level tester connected in an electrical circuit of the engine selected from the group consisting of internal to a part of the engine and external to the engine.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the method further comprises the step of associating at least one temperature sensor with corresponding at least one component of the first circuit and the second circuit selected from the group consisting of the charge level tester, the discharge level tester, the first circuit voltage level tester, and the second circuit voltage level tester, for measuring ambient temperature in a vicinity of the engine, and wherein the corresponding at least one component varies and is adjustable in relation to the ambient temperature.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the first circuit current sensor and the second circuit current sensor are configured, operatively connected, and function as a single current sensor for sensing battery current selected from the group consisting of the in-use battery charging current and the battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery current, and generating a current sensor signal selected from the group consisting of the in-use battery charging signal and the battery discharging signal, corresponding to the voltage.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the first circuit voltage level tester and the second circuit voltage level tester are configured, operatively connected to the engine battery, and function as a single voltage level tester for measuring the battery voltage, comparing the battery voltage to the pre-determined battery voltage levels, sending a corresponding voltage level tester signal to the latch circuit for resetting the latch circuit when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, and sending a corresponding voltage level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for indicating in-use charging and abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) indicating in-use battery charging during engine operation, through and following engine turn-off, by operation of a first circuit, the operation of the first circuit comprising: (i) sensing in-use battery charging current, converting the sensed in-use battery charging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed in-use battery charging current, and generating an in-use battery charging signal corresponding to the voltage, by an operatively connected first circuit current sensor; (ii) measuring a magnitude of the in-use battery charging signal sent by the first circuit current sensor, comparing the in-use battery charging signal magnitude to a pre-determined in-use battery charging level, and generating a charge level tester signal proportional to the in-use battery charging signal magnitude when the in-use battery charging signal magnitude is greater than the pre-determined in-use battery charging level, by a charge level tester operatively connected to the first circuit current sensor; (iii) receiving and registering the charge level tester signal sent by the charge level tester as an indication of the in-use battery charging, storing the indication of the in-use battery charging, and generating a latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging, by a latch circuit operatively connected to the charge level tester; (iv) receiving the latch circuit signal corresponding to the stored indication of the in-use battery charging, and providing an indication of the in-use battery charging to an engine operator during the in-use engine operation, through and following the engine turn-off, by a charge indicator operatively connected to the latch circuit; and (v) measuring voltage of the engine battery, comparing the battery voltage to a pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, and sending a first circuit voltage level tester signal to the latch circuit for resetting the latch circuit when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to engine starting, by a first circuit voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery; and (b) indicating abnormal battery discharging following engine turn-off, by operation of a second circuit, the operation of the second circuit comprising: (i) sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a battery discharging signal corresponding to the voltage, by an operatively connected second circuit current sensor; (ii) measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the second circuit current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level, by a discharge level tester operatively connected to the second circuit current sensor; (iii) delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until a delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of the engine turn-off to the discharge level tester, by the delay mechanism operatively connected to the discharge level tester; (iv) receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator following the engine turn-off, by a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester; (v) sensing at least one engine characteristic selected from the group consisting of engine noise and engine vibration, and generating at least one engine characteristic sensor signal corresponding to the at least one engine characteristic, by at least one operatively connected engine characteristic sensor selected from the group consisting of engine noise sensors and engine vibration sensors; and (vi) measuring the at least one engine characteristic sensor signal generated and sent by the at least one engine characteristic sensor, comparing the measurement to at least one corresponding pre-determined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic for distinguishing between engine operation and engine non-operation, the engine non-operation including the engine turn-off, and sending at least one engine characteristic level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the measurement is less than the at least one corresponding pre-determined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic corresponding to the engine turn-off, by at least one engine characteristic level tester selected from the group consisting of engine noise level testers and engine vibration level testers operatively connected to the at least one engine characteristic sensor.
According to further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, wherein the second circuit the at least one engine characteristic level tester measures the at least one engine characteristic sensor signal as a function of time selected from the group consisting of a continuous function of time and a discontinuous function of time.
According to still further features in this preferred embodiment of the method described below, the method further comprises the step of associating at least one temperature sensor with corresponding at least one component of the first circuit and the second circuit selected from the group consisting of the charge level tester, the discharge level tester, the first circuit voltage level tester, the second circuit voltage level tester, and the at least one engine characteristic level tester, for measuring ambient temperature in a vicinity of the engine, and wherein the at least one component varies and is adjustable in relation to the ambient temperature.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for indicating abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a-battery discharging signal corresponding to- the voltage, by an operatively connected current sensor; (b) measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level, by a discharge level tester operatively connected to the current sensor; (c) delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until a delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of the engine turn-off to the discharge level tester, by the delay mechanism operatively connected to the discharge level tester; (d) receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator following the engine turn-off, by a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester; and (e) measuring the battery voltage, comparing the battery voltage to a pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off, and sending a voltage level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the battery voltage is less than the pre-determined battery voltage level corresponding to the engine turn-off, by a voltage level tester operatively connected to the engine battery.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for indicating abnormal discharging of a combustion engine battery following engine turn-off, comprising: (a) sensing battery discharging current, converting the sensed battery discharging current into a voltage proportional to the sensed battery discharging current, and generating a battery discharging signal corresponding to the voltage, by an operatively connected current sensor; (b) measuring a magnitude of the battery discharging signal sent by the current sensor, comparing the battery discharging signal magnitude to at least one pre-determined battery discharging level corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and generating a discharge level tester signal proportional to the battery discharging signal magnitude when the battery discharging signal magnitude is greater than the at least one pre-determined battery discharging level, by a discharge level tester operatively connected to the current sensor; (c) delaying sending of the discharge level tester signal by the discharge level tester until a delay mechanism receives an indication of the engine turn-off and sends a delay mechanism signal corresponding to the indication of the engine turn-off to the discharge level tester, by the delay mechanism operatively connected to the discharge level tester; (d) receiving the delayed discharge level tester signal corresponding to the battery abnormal discharging, and providing an indication of the battery abnormal discharging to an engine operator following the engine turnoff, by a high discharge indicator operatively connected to the discharge level tester; (e) sensing at least one engine characteristic selected from the group consisting of engine noise and engine vibration, and generating at least one engine characteristic sensor signal corresponding to the at least one engine characteristic, by at least one operatively connected engine characteristic sensor selected from the group consisting of engine noise sensors and engine vibration sensors; and (f) measuring the at least one engine characteristic sensor signal generated and sent by the at least one engine characteristic sensor, comparing the measurement to at least one corresponding pre-determined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic for distinguishing between engine operation and engine non-operation, the engine non-operation including the engine turn-off, and sending at least one engine characteristic level tester signal to the delay mechanism when the measurement is less than the at least one corresponding pre-determined threshold level of the at least one engine characteristic corresponding to the engine turn-offs by at least one engine characteristic level tester selected from the group consisting of engine noise level testers and engine vibration level testers operatively connected to the at least one engine characteristic sensor.
Implementation and operation of the device and method of the present invention involve performing or completing selected tasks or steps manually, automatically, or a combination thereof. Moreover, according to actual instrumentation and equipment of the preferred embodiments of the device, several selected steps of the method could be implemented by appropriate hardware or software or a combination thereof. For example, as hardware, selected steps of the invention could be implemented as a chip or a circuit. As software, selected steps of the invention could be implemented as a plurality of software instructions being executed by a computer using any suitable operating system. In any case, selected steps of the method of the invention could be described as being performed by a data processor, such as a computing platform for executing a plurality of instructions.